Five's story
by SophieNGU
Summary: I'm number 5. I came from Lorien, others came with me. Eva, my cepan and I went to Europe. We were almost captured by the mogs, but we made a plan. Five years later I fell in love with a human boy and when I got my third scar I moved away. Now I'm looking for him again. But did I really knew him?


Five

Since the moment we met, i knew we could be friends, maybe more than friends.. I blush when I think about it. So I went to school and there he was, Alex. It's strange to fall in love with just a human. But, just a human.. he's perfect.

I'm number 5. I came from Lorien, with a spaceship, because the mogadorians attacked our planet. 9 others came with me. Eva, my cepan and I went to Europe. She was a mother for me, i loved her. But I knew there would be a moment when we had to say goodbye. I didn't knew that this moment was so early.

I was ten, the mogs came after us and i just got my first power; I could change my whole body into eveything I wanted. And Eva and I knew we would die both, if we not fled. But they would find us again, because they could recognize Eva. So we made in, i think 5 minutes, our plan. Eva would go and hide and I had to go with the mogs. You will think this is a stupid plan, but if i changed in someone who didn't look like me and I will gain the mogs trust.. They maybe even would train me and when I would be ready to go, i would change in someone else, or even in myself. But maybe it was really a stupid plan..

So, by accident i changed in a boy. It was terrible. I had to be a boy 4, 4(!) years, when I was with the mogs. But, I think they trusted me more because they thought i was a boy. They still think..

So they captured me, and I said things about Lorien, they liked to hear. It was all bullshit, if you think I wanted to tell them the secrets of Lorien. I also told them I hated Eva, who I said she was a man called Joey. After half a year the mogs were so stupid to trust me and they began to train me and I became stronger and stronger. I also gained more powers, but I didn't told the mogs of all of them. They know i have superstrenght and superspeed, but they don't know I have mind-control (also very usable) and of cours shape-shifting.

When I was 14, they thought I was strong enough to hunt the other Lorics. I went out and changed (finally!) in a girl again.

I went to school, to draw not to much attention. Though, I did. I didn't really chance in myself, because I didn't really knew how i looked like after 4 years. So, I just thought about a girl. But maybe people didn't saw girls like that, a lot. When I was 15 I met Alex. We met when we ran into each other and i dropped my bag (yes, i know it was stereotype, but I was very angry when it happened, so it wasn't a 'love at the first sight' moment') He helped me, and I said he was an asshole. And then he laughed.. He just laughed! I went home -an appartment, where i pretended to have a mother, who worked day and night- and he called me, he said I forgot my wallet. Then it all went very quick. Long story short; we fell in love. Alex' father didn't knew about it, Alex told me he was very strict.

And then I got my third scar. I was home and there was a chance that my neighbours heard it. I immediately called Alex and with tears in my eyes I told him, that my mother sudden had a new job and wanted to move. We said goodbye and I went to the other part of America. First, I sent him postcards, but he didn't respond. Our lovestory ended. Yes, sad isn't it? Now it's a year later and i'm going home, to Alex. Again. I hope we can start over. It's naive, I know. And how can I tell him the truth? I haven't found Eva yet, but I'm four hours away from Chicago. I'm almost there! In the first place I went to Chicago to find Eva, we agreed to meet there, but I didn't found her, met Alex, etcetera..

Four hours later

The car drives to the highest building of the city; the John Hancock centre. 'Thanks,' I say to the woman, who brought me to Chicago. 'Bye!' I look upwards. We never went to his house, my house neither, so i'dont know what I have to expect. I walk to the reception and after that to the elevator. Wow, he lives in a penthouse, on the top of the highest building in Chicago! I didn't knew he was this rich.

All right. I'm standing in front of the door of his house. I'm nervous. Argh, I'm never nervous. I ring. Nothing happens. Than I hear some noises. People are talking. Than the door opens. A beautiful tall girl with long brown hair is standing in front of me. This isn't the good address. 'Oh, I'm sorry, I think i'm not at the good address,' I say. The girl smiles. 'Who are looking for?' She asks. 'Alex, friend of me, but maybe he moved..' The girl nodds. 'Sorry, I don't know any Alex, but I could ask my friends,' She turns and shouts. 'Does one of you knows an Alex?' I hear some muttering voices. 'No, they don't know Alex. But I can ask the others later, they aren't here..' 'Okey, thanks, bye!' I answer. 'Bye!' She says and than turns away.


End file.
